magifandomcom-20200222-history
Leila
|kanji = ライラ |romaji = Raira |alias = Lyra |gender = Female |age = 18 |height = 164 cm (5'4½") |allies = Sahsa Aladdin Morgiana |occupation = Merchant Thief (former) |affiliation = Sahsa's Caravan |manga = Night 1 |anime = Episode 6 |japanese = Haruna Ikezawa |english = Julie Ann Taylor |cantonese = Hung-jau Lo}} Leila (ライラ, Raira) is a merchant and a former thief. Leila's best friend is Sahsa. Appearance Leila is a pretty girl of average height. She has blue eyes and blonde hair, which are initially long, but she later cuts them. She wears a white piece of cloth with a green dress, with a fair belt on it. Personality Leila has a very suspecting and hotheaded personality. She cares a lot for her caravan and her friends and is wary of all strangers. She also kept fighting with Aladdin, even though she never met him before. She became friends with Aladdin, and later, she befriends Morgiana. History Before becoming a merchant, Leila was a thief who would join caravans and guide them to the Thieves Guild. But after meeting Sahsa, she decided to go straight and became a merchant. Plot Dungeon Arc Leila is first seen selling different kinds of watermelons in the Oasis City Utan. After some time, she tells to her friend, Sahsa, that they're totally going to sell all of them. Sahsa smiles and says that it's all thanks to her. She says that she's happy that Leila joined their caravan, what makes Leila blush. Leila then goes for another bunch of fruits to sell, but much to her shock, she finds a boy eating watermelon. She covers Sahsa with one hand and takes a knife into the second. She asks who the thief is. The boy introduces himself as Aladdin and comments on how good the fruits are. Once Aladdin learns that he's done something inexcusable, Leila orders him to work for 3 days without a payment and he agrees.Night 1, Pages 7-11 By going through the bazaar, Leila is surprised that Aladdin has no knowledge about them. She explains what bazaar is. Aladdin also doesn't know anything about thieves, making Leila dubious about him. She shields Sahsa and says that she doesn't trust him. She orders him to not do anything weird to Sahsa, but Sahsa calms her down and explains that there are thieves who pretend to be dead in order to sneak into caravans, and Leila, who is kind, doesn't want to let it happen. When Leila stays silent, Aladdin comments that she has a scary face but she cares about her friends, she just answers "Well, thanks". Then, Leila asks Aladdin about his reason for heading through the desert and hears that he's looking for treasures like musical instruments and so on. She's surprised that they're "treasures". Aladdin says that he's doing it to make his friend, Ugo, happy, which makes Leila smile. He then releases Ugo from the flute, making Leila completely shocked. She freaks out and asks what it was. She thinks thinks that Aladdin isn't a normal kid and is ignorant about how the world works, but he tamed some strange monster in his flute. She wonders who he is.Night 1, Pages 11-17 Afterwards, she comes back to the caravan, complaining that she had to work hard thanks to Aladdin. She says that it's for the caravan, though. As she wants to readjust Sahsa's blanket, she finds Aladdin clinging to Sahsa's breast. She quickly tears him off of her and angry, proposes him to sleep next to her instead. Aladdin disagrees, saying that she must be hard with all her muscles, so she takes him and deforms his face. She orders him to not touch Sahsa again. She admits that Sahsa is her precious friend. Sahsa saved her when she was dying in the desert, she was kind to her, and is the first person whom Leila can call her friend. She says that it's the reason she wants to protect the caravan, Sahsa and that makes her happy. Sahsa giggles and thanks her, surprising Leila that she's not sleeping. Blushing, she says that she feels lame having said all of that, but Sahsa reassures her that she knew all of that and adds that Leila is so kind, although Leila denies it. She also says that Leila has a strong sense of justice, but when she notices how Leila is embarrassed, she comments that there's no point in it, since thanking her for being so close, she knows everything about her. Upon hearing it, Leila remains silent, though her smile starts fading away.Night 1, Pages 18-22 The next day, the people of the caravan discuss which way they should take. They think of taking route three, which is the shortest, but Leila insists on not doing it, since the thieves have their hideout there, apparently. Just then, two thieves come, much to Leila's horror, and comment that she survived. They try to strike a conversation with her, though she remains silent. Terrifying her even more, the thieves explain that she's a thief, who would pretend to be dying and after being saved, she would lead the caravan to thieves' hideout. Leila tightly holds her clothes and while trembling, she says that although she used to do bad things, once she made "friend", she started to live honestly. However, the head of the caravan explains that they can't trust her anymore. He remarks that she should never again come to them. Sahsa also turns from her and the caravan decides to take route three, after all.Night 1, Pages 23-29 Later, Aladdin notes that she has to save her "friends". Leila answers that she remembers now; when people were finding out about her identity, she would end her act of friendship, which happened multiple times already. She comments that Sahsa was just another mark. Aladdin asks her if she really means it and she agrees. She says that if she cares too much, she can't do her job. She then says that she will go back to being a thief. Aladdin however tells her that she'll die, as the loss of the trust of her friends make one just wanting to die, and she, to whom it happened so many times, will die of sadness. Aladdin then asks her if she didn't change. He exclaims that she decided to live without telling lies. Leila turns around to face him, crying. She says that it hurts so much. She then kneels down and says that it's too late to save them now, since they have no chance of catching up with them. Aladdin stretches out his hand and says to leave it to them. Leila looks at him surprised, yet amazed.Night 1, Pages 30-34 Leila then comes clinging to Ugo's body. While Aladdin and Ugo fight against the thieves, Leila watches him in admiration, thinking that she's never heard of just two people taking off the whole band of thieves, but they might be able to do it. However, Leila touches Ugo, what makes him unbearably red and shy, making him faint. Aladdin then starts urging her to give back Ugo's pure heart, but Leila doesn't understand how it's her fault. However, Aladdin in eventually able to defeats them with Ugo's help. Afterwards, Sahsa comes to crying Leila and they hug. Then, as Aladdin is leaving them, he advice Leila that if she finds something with a Djinn living there, she should be careful since Djinn can be coward. With a smile, she replies "Oh". However, when Aladdin tells her to be sure to not scare them with her scary face, she starts throwing a metal lamp in his direction.Night 1, Pages 39-52 Morgiana Arc Leila sells an items along with Sahsa. She notifies Sahsa that the products are going to sell out and asks about the shipment. Sahsa answers that it's coming after they organize it and points at Morgiana who brings it. Leila happily exclaims that it's amazing and adds that she's glad that Morgiana joined their caravan.Night 26, Pages 17-18 She is then seen peacefully sleeping.Night 27, Pages 1, 4 The next day, in the Oasis City Delemmar, Leila is going with Sahsa and Morgiana. She notes the Fanalis girl is working hard like always and says that they're really lucky to have her in their caravan. Sahsa recalls that it's already half a year since they meet in Qishan. Morgiana apologizes for suddenly stopping their caravan and bows deeply in gratitude for willingly letting her in, but Leila says that there's no need to thank them, since she's really hardworking. Sahsa agrees and says that they hope that Morgiana will continue to be with them, what Leila confirms. Leila seems dumbfounded when Morgiana exclaims that she's returning to her hometown, like she promised her benefactor.Night 27, Pages 5-8 Then, the three of them reach bazaar. They notice that it's deserted and Sahsa wonders how can it be. Leila tells about the chaos in Balbadd and mentions that solitary thieves moved to nearby cities. She then exclaims that solitary thieves are nothing to be afraid of. Then, she asks Morgiana if she's going to return back to her hometown by boat through Balbadd and when she hears a positive answer, she hopes that boats will go as usual. She then bumps into Fatima, who comments that she's vulgar girl. Sahsa tries to get their fruits back but Leila covers her face and stops her. She says that they're someone more despicable than thieves: slave merchants, who sell the innocent to earn their living, what she says with anger.Night 27, Pages 8-10 In the evening, she explains their circumstances to the rest of caravan. She notices that Morgiana is absent and asks about her whereabouts.Night 27, Page 11 Afterwards, Leila and Sahsa, along with their caravan, go to rescue Morgiana. Sahsa's father tells them that they were supposed to wait at the inn, but Leila replies that for the comrade, she won't be scarred off by thieves. In her thoughts, he tells Morgiana to somehow be alright. Then, some people run out of the thieves' fortress and tell about "blue giant there", much to Leila's surprise. She recognizes Ugo when he finally shows up to them.Night 31, Pages 9-10, 12 Then, she meets up with Aladdin. Happy, she asks him if he remembers them. He answers that he does, points at Sahsa and calls her "that friendly miss" and at Leila, "that unfriendly miss", making Leila angry. She comments that he's the same brat as always. She's surprised that Aladdin was outside of the desert all the time and thinks that the fact that they met can't be a coincidence in such a big world, what the chief and Aladdin confirm. During the night's banquet, when it is decided that Morgiana will travel with Aladdin towards the Balbadd, with teary eyes, Leila can't believe it and confesses that she's sad. She keeps clinging to her and crying all the time until Aladdin starts to harass Sahsa, when she goes and tries to pull him out of her. Then, she happily spends time with the three of them.Night 31, Pages 13-19 5 days later, when Morgiana and Aladdin depart as they have to go by foot until they reach Balbadd, Leila sends them out with the smile. She waves her hand and says that they have to meet again. She then leaves with the caravan.Night 31, Page 20 Final Arc Leila and Sahsa are seen together on a commercial when they promote Kou Empire's teleportation magic circles for making trade safe. Night 308, Page 8 Abilities Leila was a skilled trickster and thief, but now she is an upstanding merchant. Relationships Sahsa Sahsa is Leila's best friend. She is thankful to Sahsa for saving her life, and helps her with the caravan. Aladdin Aladdin is a friend but she finds him annoying. She constantly keeps him from assaulting Sahsa. Morgiana Morgiana is a friend. She is glad that Morgiana joined them and even goes to help her out when Morgiana heads to the thieves' fortress. Trivia *Leila (ليلى), also spelled Layla, Leyla, or Laila, is an Arabic word and feminine name meaning Night. * The Arabic name of ''One Thousand and One Nights'' is "Alf Layla wa-Layla''". * Layla is also the name of the heroine of a famous Arabian love story, ''Layla and Majnun. *Aladdin refers to Leila as "the unfriendly lady". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Merchants Category:Qishan